zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Vol14Chap1 - The Flowerbed Squadron's Rebellion
'Vol 14 Chapter 1: The Flowerbed Squadron's Rebellion' ---- The river gently flowed through the Capital of Gallia where King Joseph awaited in his palace. From the old town center which extended from the central area, the soldiers on horses took 13 minutes to run back to the royal capital city. The streets got cut off, out of the long, uninterrupted stone wall. They couldn’t see that it hadn’t been cut off. On that other side of the stone wall, is where King Joseph’s family lives. Whether or not the palace was built according to the kind of end and reading the scale would help you understand. This much of the place was not searched and the land that makes up the large palace was elaborated everywhere around the central area. That night, with the favor of twin moons hidden by the clouds, darkness began to engulf the source of light that shone through the eerie night. One shadowy figure could be seen in a form of a horseman, who was swaggering and dashing towards a gate surrounded by red roses which was in fact the east side of the royal palace. It was still dark even with the light from the torches that were hung on the palace wall. With the heavy rain that fell at noon, the humidity had risen up to its high point and the night mist wrapped around the knight. As a young knight was walking, on the right side of him was a knight from the White Lily who lifted his shaded hat decorated with the White Lily emblem to show his face to the young knight and said to him in a tired voice, “However, regarding the Furotte Bilateral fleet and the rebellion, Commander Lord Claville knows that the government isn’t loyal to the king. Now that's rebellion! Tradition falls to era, politics become corrupted, and nobility only thinks of increasing the gold coin of the warehouse, the commoners think and can increase only taking part in the share. All this leads to rebellion!” A horseman took a deep breath and with a small voice, started singing a song that was popular back in his town. “Staying behind is my favor from King Joseph and the Founder. We together with King Joseph will reign over the radiance of Halkeginia. Could this be done by our Founder for some reason? What is the reason for this friendly help that came from God? Oh King Joseph. The fragrance of the flower that I received disappeared somewhere. Oh King Joseph. This place that becomes our homeland, it is beautiful. What are the many reasons I’m disgusted towards the rebel’s fleet?” The Saint Mallon fleet that ports in the North West seashore of Gallia suddenly confronted a rebellion receiving a report that the naval port was being closed this morning. Many groups of horseman opposite to the chestnut fleet obeyed the Capital’s martial law. In that moment, it seemed that the troops surrounding the fleet exchanged glares with the people in the ship. There was this young horseman among the troops, who looked like the old aged knight of South Lily Flowerbed that showed pity in his eyes. "You would really think that this is the cause of the rebellion." "That is what we've heard. We have to do this. Probably it has to do with the driving force at this time of night. But, if you compare to the other troops here that start compacting the duty of the Saint Mallon fleet, you probably can call it an easy mission to accomplish. The rebels want to stick to the same Gallia because they aren’t afraid.” The old aged horseman let out a sigh and said amazing words,“The kind of man who frequently lowers his fleet command has no reason to be here at all.” “What do you mean?” “Everyone has a private opinion of His Majesty.” The old aged horseman that was wearing an old uniform and had a fatigued eye and in the mix of insight, glanced across the stone wall. “What? Is that true?” The young knight who had just joined the organization looked directly to the old aged horseman who was in fact his own teacher. The only reason for his birth had been to become no more than a mere knight for this coming year. But if you gave him at least the rank of baron, by now he would have been entrusted to the Knight’s status. The words which were superior in literary and military arts came off until now and the callous did not grind. Therefore, the young knight had always had deep respect for him and kept his words in his mind. They were surprising words indeed, it must be true now that he had said them. “Are those people glaring at us?” “They are probably playing around with us. It’s as if His Majesty was being made fun of from the inside and outside. But, I’m having a second thought. Even though His Majesty has always been disrespected, he’s an individual who’s to be feared. I have been serving to the royal family for 40 years and I always lower my sword below the waist in His Majesty’s presence, I know him very well. I teach the battlefield with my two fingers. But even the King knows that a man such as me fears him.” The young knight kept staring at the old man, and let out a deep sighed. “Does that mean we have to be playing their games?” “Knights like that are like us. After all, this is no more than a comedian dancing in someone’s palm. But as for now, the mouth I've spoken with, it is probably understood. Because this might fly to your neck, not only I, if these enter to the ears of His Majesty." The young knight straightened his back and nodded. Two people appeared in the place where the forest spreads luxuriantly on the left side. The Aignan Forest. In the section of this forest which became the hunting ground of the royal family, the young horseman saw a shadow which wriggled swiftly. “Who’s that?” The young knight clanged the rope on his horse and rushed to catch up with the shadow. He casted a spell of light, which illuminated the dark area, including the shadowy figure. A man who wrapped his body in a black robe surfaced. The body just stood there motionless. The young knight pulled out his sword and readied to confront him. “Take that hood off so I can see who you are!” The man slowly removed his hood. Looking at the face that appeared before the knight, he was stunned. “Lord Castlemorre!” The face under the hood was Batz Castlemorre leader of the East Rose Knight. He was not too old, and yet not too young. He was a responsible man who had been led by famous knights. It was his bravery that made him famous, even the Flower Bed knights should know him. He stared at the young knight with a hard expression. The young knight was puzzled, and sheathed his sword. "Why are you here? For the East Rose knight to be here, is to face the Saint Mallon fleet, isn't it?" "Why not open, and we hope through this..." He murmured in the young knight's ear. He shook his head with a troubled look on his face. It was probably a life risking duty. But it was still a duty. "It cannot be increased and it will be defeated in such reason. Because at these times, they are yours. You should know your curfew, no? Everone we meet in this area, we received orders to arrest all, regardless of government position and status case. But, hey, it's just formality. If it's people like you, it's fine, you have to sign papers and check in at the guard post. Well, here anyways..." But Lord Castlemorre did not move. "My Lord?" That time, an old aged knight who watched over the development at the rear shouted. He became aware of something and tried to warn the young knight. "Frandall! Unsheathe your sword!" The old aged knight pulled out his sword to ready to charge. "Hey, what do you mean?" the young knight mumbled, the tide of the wind was flying from the rear of Castlemorre, it was simultaneous to be entwined to the body of the knight. The young knight turned around and unsheathed his sword seeing that attack on his subordinate but felt how a mass of air sank to his stomach. With a harsh face, Casltemore pulled out his sword from the young knight only enough to make him lose consciousness. Knights dressed in black robes began to show up one after another from the darkness. "...Why?" As he murmured, the young knight lost consciousness. Watching his men tie up the two fallen knights, Castlemorre sighed. Was it a mistake to be found out? But we were lucky enough to be able to enter without the other knights seeing us. Castlemorre and the East Rose headed forward, despite the fact they had received the report on the fleet. Even though they were Elite Knights of the East Rose, they secretly made the report in such a way the imperial government did not believe anything at all. Immediately, offer of information was requested from the cooperators who lie hidden in every place, truth was being obtained in past noon. Lies and rebellion. Conspiracy of King Joseph. King Joseph was holding territorial ambitions against Romalia, he even planed a conspiracy to deceive the allies, the knights of the East Rose including Castlemorre were excited. This was a situation where they were pretending to be rebels and allies to invade its neighbors. If the plan failed to follow, the Kingdom of Gallia would perish to the deepest grounds, its glorious past would vanish even beyond the darkness. Two hours later, when the order came to retreat in the name of the Saint Mallon due to the surrounding knights, Castlemorre had finally decided something. I will name the fleet's flagship 'Charles Orleans'. The name of the younger brother whom you killed by your hands. Would you think of atoning for your sins? If this is the kind of imitation that makes one to stick onto the conspiracy, the fleet will not do. Not only that, the kings incompetence that is tailored to the actors trying to step up to their force. Siege? Surrounding is what you say? But this depends on what? Perhaps their role will be more of a mere spectator. It is no more than, a portion of coloration in order to make the foreign country agree upon. We cannot have patience anymore. When rising to action is now....... Saint Mallon were waiting for the night as they made their way, as for the Ease Rose knights they headed to the capital. The night had come forth, four hours had pass and they reached their way back to the capital. While being full of themselves, there were emergency flight quickly thrown to each regiment per seat where cooperation was installed. Their ears were close to the face of Deputy Head Arnulf as they approached him. "Three regiments definitely promised cooperation, and report at present has reached that. They arrived at the capital this morning." "That's reassuring!" That was the first smile Castlemorre had made that day. Military aristocracy and the king disgusted by the current government was not small. But if the cause was different, then the story would be different too. The stigma of treason are the ones who didn't return home. Even then the three regiments would respond to rising to action immediately. My decision was not wrong after all. Castlemorre and his men were to invade the capital from King Joseph. "Three days after that we have to pick up the throne for Ms. Charlotte who had fled to Tristain." Castlemorre shook his head when he remembered the face of the princess when he was a slave. He remembered the Duke of Orleans gentle face, his heart was captured. "... Your Highness, when we do finally dispel your sorrow of Your Majesty. As for the person who was born in the house of poor nobility, 'there was the possibility,' that that person would be pulled up to raise in the Knight's title. That is when it is finally here it will return the favor." Castlemorre pulled out his sword up high and promised. “Ladies and gentlemen! Knights and all, lend me your ears! We must now regain the throne! Later, the one who is appropriate to return 'it'! Do not be afraid! We shall not be rebels! We are the True Flowerbed Knights of Gallia!" Knights all over the place jumped over joy with their swords up high above them. "Behind these walls lies a sleeping man, who is a treason and an affront to God and his country! Let us go forth!" Castlemorre casted the spell 'Fly' and jumped over the walls. Knights were following each other's back one after another. The Knights of the East Rose blew away the patrol guards with their magic and they all rushed towards Grand Troyes, where King Joseph awaited them. Joseph was sitting in his throne, listening to his music box that played a harmonic melody. Staring blankly into space, slowly liftin his arm like how a conductor moves, and waving his hands around the air. While floating the expression which finishes to be intoxicated when it begins and entrusts the body to investigation of the Founder, the minister of state who accompanies the defense loyal retainer between the ball seats jumped. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty! This is serious! This is treason! There's a rebellion!" He was in a state of panic as he kneld down to Joseph and continued, "The Knights of the east caused the rebellion! They took down the guards, and will break into this Grand Troyes! Right now, we continue to have outnumbered the guards desperate resistance between the mirrors! Soon the broken line of defense will come here!" The nobility which presently protects the palace is no more than only 20 names. They had stationed a few hundred mercenaries from the Duchy of Bergen generations responsible for the guard, the other team sat in the cavalry mage and there was no either expectation of counting in war potential. With the "conspiracy" for example, most units and horseman group appeared for the King's capital and had been paid. The opening made them tired. Despite the terrible pinch ..., Joseph made an ecstatic expression. Even when the minister of state was moaning, he could hear and listened to the sound of the music box. "Your Majesty! Let us go quickly to the underground passage! My Escort Division will bring us to safety!" As he noticed the threatening awareness, Joseph lifted his head. "What is it? "This is treason! which I mentioned many times did I not?" "Well. So? So if you said, there was such possibility I had forgotten." Joseph nodded, and slowly rose from his throne. "In here!" The Minister shut his mouth trying to say something, while Joseph looked at the entrance of the ball calmly. Beyond the entrance the boom arms of the Knights and Gentlemen of the rebellion appeared. When with the fearful sound, the minister of state frightened and collapsed on the floor. "Well, well ...... the end is the end ......" With the Knight's sword displayed on the sides and they clanged their staffs on the floor at the same time to display the appearance of the winning side. Joseph just stood there. "Oh, if it isn't Castlemorre. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to go with the order to go against Saint Mallon?" Castlemoore did not answer King Joseph's question and pulled out his sword. "King Joseph of Gallia. In the name of the God, the Founder and Justice. You are under arrest." "So what kind of crime did I intended to commit for the law to judge the King of Gallia?" "For the betrayal of my country. Your way is not the vessel of the king." While pouring the hall the Knights of the East and surrounded Joseph with all their swords pointing at him. "Come on! Attack!" Joesph began to laughed out loud. "Huh? Is something wrong?" "Well, giving the point that 'I'm not like any other king' makes me laugh. Castlemorre, you do not have a pretty taste. But I thought it flattery." "Sure is!　It is no more than a performance in order to deceive your way!" "A little more than truly ...... The eye which looks at the person has been lacking. As you say, having completely, that I'm not suited to be the likes of a king. Truth is being noticed because of you. The inability has become extreme! Is that it?" Joesph laughed again. Everyone was confused and Joseph turned back. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to sleep. I'm kinda drowsy after all those laughing. Can it wait till tomorrow?" Seems like Joseph's intention were true. Castlemorre and his troops were at rage. Perhaps this King really wasn't taking this seriously. But, this was not possible to forgive. "Keep Joseph in custody." Some of the knights, being cautious of traps were getting closer to Joseph. While the others, pulled out their staffs and cast a spell against him. As a butler approached the deputy head of Arnulf, he whispered to Castlemorre. "Perhaps there may be traps. You take care." Castlemorre nodded. Surely, there probably was a trap, but this didn't stop the names of the noble Knights that were there. The kind of spell the Knights were using was just so that one couldn't escape. Right now, Joseph was being held by a hunter. But when Joseph put his hand on the knight's arm. Something happened. Joseph that was supposed to be captured suddenly disappeared. "What?" Castlemorre was surprised and the spell that was cast bounced back. The ball seat, the screen which was raised, the damask which was bet on the rear of the ball seat, the mirror where luxurious sculpture is administered, receiving the magic of the fire and the wind, it kept on shaking. However, Joseph was not to be seen anywhere. Someone immediately casted a detection magic which would uncover any hidden magic in the ball room... But there was no response. One of the knights cried out from the window of a light face. "In there!" "What?" Castlemorre looked at the knight that jumped on the window. "Um, what are they looking at?" Just whether those which used what kind of skill, Joseph stood on a side of the fountain of the courtyard. The knight turned pale. The reason why he could move to the courtyard in an instant was not even recognized by any of the knights who were experts in magic. The magic he could have used, was the "Uneven Distribution" of the only wind system, but he disappeared so beautifully that it couldn't have been. Joseph, who said that he had no talent in magic, could not have used square wind magic. The skylight window facing the courtyard was small, it was impossible to get out from there. Casltemorre ordered the urgent voice. "Turn to the courtyard!　Hurry!　The enemy is escaping!" The knights quickly ran outside. They could hear Joseph's loud laughs as they hurried into the courtyard. "I run and hide accidentally! Relieve reiterating! Instead, it has changed over the bed tonight. I ran faster because of my better body." "What?" "Phil Yarunsagusa Eoru Sunu ..." That Sequence of chants was never heard before. Castlemorre might have forgotten that spell, or maybe he didn't even know what Joseph was casting, so they listened for a moment. "Rado le Osusunu Uryu ..." Castlemorre felt a chill down his spine. It was surprising. He feared the spell that Joseph was about to cast. The square of the wind ... my, the gift of magic is not mocked, he has been called the king of magic terror... Stay calm! Castlemorre told himself. There's no spell to blow up eighty knights. But powerful magic, that power is limited. Not to mention, you are in the palace. How could you do this by the courtyard, you probably will say that it'll be worth it? "You scumbag! You let down your guard!" Castlemorre lifted his wand and pointed at Joseph as he chanted a spell. Large spears of ice flew to Joseph. Utilizing this, I would likely to bet on judgment before the citizens, but becoming like this, this is hopeless. Before the spear could reach Joseph, he slowly lowered his wand and waved it like an orchestra conductor. They saw something to some extent. You scumbag king... You and your spell are nothing... "Eh?" The floor shook. The ice spears that were supposed to be aimed at Joseph suddenly dropped to the ground and left him unharmed. "...Leader!" Arnulf cried. Castlemorre turned only to see Arnulf as his body w receded. It looked like they might shift a large stone table. Castlemorre understood something. The whole palace was collapsing. "Fool! What's happening?" There was no spare time when spells were being cast. Then Castlemorre who looked up to see the roof deteriorate and the enormous stone ceiling fall. Grand Troyes was a beautiful stone palace which soon swallowed the whole troops of the East Knights as it crumbled. Joseph started to laugh. Not only the Knights, but his servants, the minister of state, everyone were there, yet, he continued to laugh. A large amount of smoke rose from the ground and the area suddenly became quiet. "This 'Explosion' is a very useful spell. It can just blast a whole castle. It really has been fun using this spell." http://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=File:ZnT14-031.jpgJoseph looked at his hand holding the 'Founder's Music Box' and grumbled. He removed from his pocket, the 'Founder's Censer'. When he stroked it gently an aroma drifted from the inside. "But the explosion however did not serve a wonderful impression." He saw one of his surviving guards who dashed into the courtyard when he saw him standin g, Joseph smiled. While being flustered, the survivor of the guard ran up. "Your Majesty! You're alright!" Joseph ordered him to turn around to the crumbled building. "Gather people there. And from the midst of the rubble start dragging out the corpses, then place them at the gate of each entrance to Lutèce. By morning, to any fool looking at this, to a little more than looking at that, probably will understand the consequences of those who oppose." The guard looked at Joseph and saw a devil in the depth of his heart but bowed down directly. "...Ha... Hahaha!" Complying with the order, the guard started to run outside. "Hold on." The guard suddenly stopped and stood firmly and stiff as Joseph yawned. "I'm going to bed. All this tires me out. It's making me more drowsy." ---- Zero no Tsukaima < Top Of Page >Volume 14: Aquileia's Saint << Volume_14: Aquileia's Saint Vol 14 Chap 2 - The Third Annual Enthronement Ceremony >> ---- Ref from http://www.baka-tsuki.org Go to there for full translation